


In the Body

by used_songs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to use the time you have wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Body

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: LeFaym  
> Last minute reassurance: redsnake05

_That is, hot ice and wondrous strange snow.  
How shall we find the concord of this discord?_ – Theseus, Midsummer Night's Dream

Slowly.

Painfully slowly, breath catching. The hiccup in my chest.

Gradually creeping.

Desire flaring like electricity, shocking every nerve ending until each one curls back and blooms like a red flower.

I reach forward. Fingers curving loosely around your neck just beneath your hairline, brushing the cut edge there, curling against the base of your skull, tendons flexing and moving so slowly that I hear the joints of my knuckles creak. You whisper to me, urging haste.

Slowly. With delirious and voracious temperance. I feel dizzy, my head tightening and spinning as you lean back into my firming touch, as you give way, as you let me take you. Fire. My throat closing with lust. Deliberately. As I slide into you, inexorably and finally. You breathe deeply, stiffen and relax.

Slow shallow breaths and the sensation of drowning in the body, waves lapping against my skin as I fall through. Submerged in this desire and this moment. Submerged in this salt sea of lust, currents running through me and the undertow dragging me deeper, faster, pulling me to pieces. I am. In this living body, blood surging in me, pulsing, slinging me around in spirals, I can feel the electricity in my muscles and the tightening and the flush of blood and the pounding of our two pulses. I reach out. You reach out.

I know you from the inside out, mystery. You are hot coffee and cold tile walls and rough pavement and smooth sheets. You are the two of us slipping across the cool sheets, our hands hot and rough in our haste to undress each other. You are clear evenings and dark shadows and high rooftops and subterranean bedrooms. You are the two of us stumbling in the clear puddles as night drips down from the sky and we fall breathlessly intoxicated, cramping with need, and we fall down. You are hot ice, wonderful and strange. You move. I follow.

Quietly, I touch your lips, I touch your eyelids, I touch your face. Quietly, I touch the hollow in your throat, I touch your hands, I touch your hip. Quietly, you urge me on, you rise to meet me, you kiss my mouth. Quietly you grasp my hand, you pull it low, you close my fingers. Quietly, I slide down, I taste your skin, I feel you move. Quietly, I take what is mine, I give you myself, I forget the rest. Quietly.

There is more. There is always more. I run my fingernails down your sides to feel you shudder as you lean against the water tower, sparkling running over your skin like bands of metal and it gives me sudden pause, a little clench of dread and remembered pain. And then I push against you, hard, and hear you gasp and your head falls back, the water running over your lips and down your throat and deep inside you I feel the motion of waves. All I can think, all I can do, all I can feel is that I need to have you right now. Right now. This is the time that I have, that we have, this is all the time I have left and I will make you mine while it lasts.

When I kiss you I fly spinning off the rooftop and curve into the clear air. I fall fall fall into the earth and am a part of it. This water, this water spilling over us, this water rose up through the air and fell back down and it is part of my world, always and forever, or just for a little while, and as it cascades over us I am drowning in the certainty of being only from this time and place and the power of holding you here for just a little while.


End file.
